SEX IS ON FIRE
by irachelove
Summary: Dolor...pasión reprimida...soledad...una combinación que desatara en fuego...


**SEX IS ON FIRE**

Dios santo en serio…pues vamos…que mas da…-dijo Candy mientras aceptaba la invitacion de Paty, seria mejor ir al antro que pasarse el tiempo sola en casa despues de la ardua labor en el hospital…

Se baño, se esmero en su arreglo y cuando quedo satisfecha simplemente partio…todo podria cambiar esa noche…

Paty sonrio satisfecha al mirar a su amiga tan dispuesta a pasar la mejor noche de su vida…casi nunca aceptaba acudira a una fiesta y esta marcaria epoca, era la ignauguracion de un antro del guapo Terrence Grandchester…un amigo querido y guaperrimo…

La rubia entro del brazo de Paty mientras Annie les hacia la seña para que se sentaran en la mesa…la cancion de Crazy sonaba en el lugar…dios era una locura…ella ahí con sus amigas en un antro despues de su divorcio…imposible…

Veras que todo saldra a pedir Candy…-dijo Annie mientras llegaba la primera ronda de rones…

Madre santa es que quieren que me beba esto…-dijo Candy con cara de asco…

No seas mojigata, que mientras tu estas aquí llorando…Albert esta con su nueva pareja en Paris..-dijo con coraje Annie, mientras Candy sentia que la sangre se le bajaba a los talones…

Lo lamento pero es que me parece casi injusto que tu estes atorada en ese pasado cuando el te fue infiel infinidad de veces…o deseas volver a esa soledad en la que vivias…-Candy nego con la cabeza…

Se habia casado con Albert Andrew un tipo monisimo del cual se habia enamorado al instante, un prolifico empresario que la habia mantenido como reyna…

Siempre sola como la reyna que era…con todos los lujos y comodidades que cualquier mujer pudiera desear…pero un marido ausente cada dia la hacia vivir sumida en depresion…trataba de mantenerse bella, pero ni eso era lo que el deseaba…

Tarde se dio cuenta de que se habia casado por presion familiar y ella seria la incubadora de sus hijos…una idea terrible en pleno siglo XXI, era obvio, su familia tenia el poder y el estatus para ella convertirse en la perfecta esposa de Albert…

Cuando se percato de ello fue horrible…en busca de respuestas obtuvo lo que queria miro como el la engañaba con cualquier mujer que se le pusiera enfrente…

Un año de litigio y al fin era libre…libre para lamerse las heridas en los rincones mas oscuros de su depresion y soledad…

Quien era Paty…su mejor amiga que dia a dia le ayudaba a levantarse…ahora seis meses despues intentaba recuperar su alma…

Se descubrio un dia hermosa y dichosa de ser soltera…pero de nada servia si temia que le rompieran el corazon…

Lastima, habia dicho Anthony un pretendiente asiduo…que le recordaba con creces a su ex…despues nadie mas…

La musica retumbaba en las estancia y era tan excitante vibrar con ella…se tomo el trago de un solo golpe y grito por el ardor de la garganta…

Vamos a bailar que esta noche nos divertirmos y al demonio los hombres…-dijo Annie quien se habia librado del matrimonio mas tedioso que una mujer podria haber tenido.

Las chicas se uniron a la pista y dejaron que sus cuerpos se fundieran con la musica de fondo…ritmos de David Guetta y Tiesto no se hicieron esperar…

La euforia corria por las venas de Candy…tenia mucho que no pasaba por una noche tan divertida…

Miro como Annie se unia con un sujeto y bailaban de manera provocativa…podria ser una noche placentera…tal vez para ella no…pero a sus amigas parecia que si…

Dios en verdad que estoy ardiendo…-dijo Paty mientras brincaba de la emocion…era una noche especial su mejor amiga al fin trataba de salir del cascaron en el que se habia autoimpuesto…

Despues de algunos minutos de baile se fueron a su mesa y otra ronda de rones se hizo presente…

Una…dos..tres..-dijo Annie mientras se empinaban el vasito…rieron por el ardor en la garganta…

Hace demasiado calor aquí…-señalo candy, quien lucia un lindo vestido estraples con unos botines y una chamarrita de cuero…la verdad es que estaba regia como nunca…

Los chicos la acechaban…pero ella ni los consideraba para nada…tenia miedo.

Vamos a bailar…- dijo alguien mientras Candy miraba a Annie caminar a la pista…

Como te la estas pasando…-pregunto Paty…

Me siento tan rara…tenia años sin salir a ningun lado Patty…

Lo se…ves que no es cosa del otro mundo…mira Annie recien se separo de Neil y parece que le volvio el alma al cuerpo…-dijo Paty.

Lo se y la verdad es que no se como lo hace…parece que siempre ha estado soltera…que envidia…-dijo Candy…

No seas tan aguafiestas…lo que mejor puedes hacer es ser tu…la verdad que no comprendi mucho como te casaste con el…era tan estirado…tan pretensioso…si era guapo…pero todo el tiempo su interes era el dinero…-Candy asentia con tristeza…ella la mas interesada y la mas ciega…

Mira quien viene ahí…dios siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo…-dijo Paty…

De que hablas…-la rubia no comprendia su emocion…

Dios es tan guapo…tan…hola…-la rubia miro a un chico con gafas con una agradable sonrisa…Stear Winston.

Que tal Paty…como va todo Candy al fin te nos unes a la fiesta…-dijo divertido…

Si…mi amiga me insistio y pues aquí me tienes…-dijo ella con modestia…

Vaya que luces hermosa…-dijo el con una sincera sonrisa…-perfecta para un amigo…

Dios no…como dices eso Stear…-contesto ella ofuscada odiaba las citas a ciegas.

Que tal…-una voz resonante le altero los nervios y le enchino la piel.

Amigo deseo presentarte a unas chicas que estimo mucho…ella es Paty Robertson y ella es Candice Leon…-dijo mientras ante ella estaba la representacion del macho masculino y varonil que en su vida habia visto…

Estrecho su mano y la verdad es que se quedo sin habla…-Lions…un apellido diferente…-dijo el…

Con su permiso…-sin mas Paty y Stear fueron a la pista…

Que toman…?.-buena pregunta, Candy le sonrio timidamente.

Ron…-contesto ella…

Entonces ron…-contesto el, dios era tan guapo y tan atractivo…pero como se llamaba…

Soy Terrence Grandchester…aquel que baila con tu amiga Annie es Archivald Corwell…-dijo mientras miraba con atencion el perfil de la rubia…

La verdad era que desde que la vio entrar se habia vuelto loco de deseo…santa madre era una belleza de piernas torneadas…un trasero de infarto y tal vez una buena delantera…su cara era lo mas bonito que habia conocido y su cabello lo mas sensual…desearia enredarlo en sus dedos mientras la poseia con fervor…

Un silencio se formo entre ellos…sabia que estaba con una chica divorciada, hermosa y desilucionada del genero masculino, los breves minutos que habia preguntado por ella le habian dado informacion importante…

Dime a que te dedicas…-pregunto Terrence…

Soy medico cirujano…paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el hospital…pero amo mi profesion…-dijo eso mientras bebia un sorbo del agua mineral que habia pedido…

Dios esos labios tan sensuales…lo que haria con ellos…-es bastante interesante…-

Y tu a que te dedicas…-pregunto ahora ella mientras lo miraba con atencion…dios santo era la masculinidad personalizada…era tan guapo que le dolia el alma…

Y ella tan bonita…tenia los ojos verdes mas exquisitos que hubiera pensado…-digamos que tengo varios negocios nocturnos…

Candy lo miro interesada, de pronto lo supo…-tu eres el dueño de este antro y el que invito a mi amiga Paty…vaya.

Si asi es…-contesto mientras tomaba su botella de agua y la bebia…algo que a la rubia le llamaba la atencion, por lo general los hombres que conocia bebian whisky.

Que pasa…ah es por el agua…-dijo Terry al ver su mirada de sorpresa…

No…nada…-dijo ella.

Sabes antes tuve muchos problemas con el alcohol y perdi demasiado…ahora soy un hombre nuevo y no mas bebidas para mi…-respondio seguro el castaño…

Pero como le haces tienes bares…es inevitable…-una buena pregunta.

Fuerza de voluntad mi querida Candy…-respondio Terry arrastrando las palabras…la rubia sentia que las piernas le temblablan…dios era tan exitante ese hombre…sentia que se le humedecia la entrepierna de pensar en el…en su cama…

Hace calor cierto…-dijo Terry…

Si…demasiado…-

Tanto asi como para que no bailes conmigo…-la rubia sonrio feliz…se levanto y le extendio la mano…el toque entre ambos fue casi subliminal…dios era tan bella…

La musica sonaba a todo…lo que daba una excelente cancion para encender la sangre y bailar con sensualidad, el ambiente era perfecto.

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching

Candy se movia con lentitud mientras sus miradas se concentraban en el…Terry se sentia hervir por esa mujer hacia mucho que no vibraba por algo…por alguien…por ella

All the commotion  
The kitty loved pain  
Has people talking  
They're talking

Dios en verdad se sentia tan bien abrazarla y sentir su piel entre sus brazos…al diablo con lo demas…adios al que diran.. Ella era libre como el…el como ella…no importaba nada mas que ser feliz…despues de la muerte no se tenia nada asegurado…nada…

You  
Your sex is on fire

Tomar lo que la vida le ponia no era tan malo…arriesgarse por obtener la gloria tampoco lo era…Candy se sentia acalorada…dios su piel, sus musculos…sus labios…esos ojos…todo sobrepasaba sus pensamientos…al diablo con todo…

Dark of the alley  
The breaking of day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving

Se unieron en un beso acalorado…necesitado…borrar la soledad por un dia seria lo mas maravilloso que ella podria tener…los labios de Terry se movian con maestria, sentia el dulce sabor del ron en la boca de ella…la apreto contra el…estaba tan caliente…hirviendo…con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez…lo haria…la tomaria ahí…-dios no puedo parar y no quiero que sea aquí…-dijo Terry Exitado…

Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying

No pares…no pares…-respondio hirviente de deseo Candy, mientras sentia como era alzada en los fuertes brazos del castaño…dios se quemaba…ese ardor…sus piernas se enlazaron en la cintura de el…dios…por esa mujer iria al infierno sin contemplaciones…como pudo abrio la puerta de la que era su oficina…cerro el seguro con ella enlazada…una proesa…

You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Le quito la chamarra y ella hizo lo mismo…se quito la playera y no lo resistio…bajo el vestido mostrandole sus pechos perfectos…succiono uno con arrebato mientras ella le jalaba con fuerza el cabello…la bajo y la subio a su escritorio…disponible para el…sonrio por la belleza…

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

Candy sintio ardor…no podia pensar en nada mas…solo en el…solo en hacerle el amor…lo miro con deseo esa espalda ancha, esos brazos fuertes, esa piel apiñonada, ese abdomen, dios…ese bulto…abrio la piernas y el lo supo…acaricio con lentitud, estaba lista y mojada para el…sin mas se desabrocho el pantalon y saco el miembro mas hermoso que ella hubiera visto de una capa de bello castaño…precioso…y se hundio en su suave carne…grito…

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

La penetro rapidez…profundo y unico…fue la sensacion que mas lo habia gratificado en su vida…dios…era perfecta…era perfecta…se movio con rapidez, mientras acariciaba sus pechos…Candy se sentia condenadamente bien…dios ese hombre le estaba dando la mayor alegria en años…

You  
Your sex is on fire

No importaba nada mas que ellos dos y las miles de fibras que esa noche estaban tocando…sabian que la vida seria despues de esa noche otra…otra donde el deseo no era pecado y donde el dolor se quitaba con la musica…la penetro mas rapido y la llevo a la cima…se agarro de donde pudo…ya no podia mas con las emociones que la fria alma que creyo poseer desaparecieron…ella era fuego…y el era su redención…

You  
Your sex is on fire

And so  
Were the words to transpire

El sudor perlo el cuerpo de la belleza que estaba ahí con el…era maravillosa…miro como sus ojos se cerraron como sus labios se entreabrieron y lo apreto con tanta fuerza que era inevitable dejarse envolver por esa lava tan ardiente…tan caliente…tan reconfortante…que le devolvio algo de lo que habia creido muerto hace mucho…al diablo con el dolor ahora habia un motivo…

And you  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Se corrieron en un grito desesperado…no era solo sexo…habia algo mas en ese ambiente les habia sido devuelto algo de lo ambos creian jamas tendrian nuevamente…ganas de vivir…

Se besaron y despues se abrazaron…Candy sentia como su corazon corria veloz y Terry sintio que dios lo premiaba con ese angel…

No veo a Candy por ningun lado…seria una lastima que se hubiera ido…-dijo Paty con preocupacion…

Tal vez se sintio fuera de lugar como Terry…en verdad creia que las cosas entre ellos pudieran funcionar…digo han sufrido tanto que…un poco de calor no les caeria nada mal…-comento Stear sin saber lo que esos dos hacian un fuego que jamas el podria crear…

Tal vez sera mejor que nos concentremos en otra cosa…vamos a brindar por la felicidad…-dijo arrebatadamente Annie mientras se abrazaba con fervor de Archie, quien solo se limitaba a sonreir…

Salud…-los cuatro chocaron sus copas y bebieron de un solo golpe.

Candy y Terry llegaron al departamento de el…la ropa quedo dispersa en todos lados…no la necesitaban para redimir el tiempo perdido…

Un tiempo que no se recuperaria pero que sin duda los haria tan felices…sexo…sexo y algo mas…

Habian provado todas las posiciones…todos los angulos…todos los lugares…

La puerta de entrada…el piso…el mueble…el desayunador…el baño…la cama…la terraza…dios era generoso con ellos…

Y bien…cuentamelo todo…-dijo Candy mientras miraba los ojos mas hermosos de todo el mundo.

Bien…me case con la mujer mas deseada por asi decirlo…era una belleza y un cubo de hielo al mismo tiempo…pensaba que podriamos ser felices a pesar de todo…pero no fue asi…

Candy lo miraba con intensidad…-la amabas…-

Amor…si…la amaba ese fue mi peor error me case enamorado y sin ver mas alla de lo que era realidad…sufri al descubrir que tenia un amante…

Fue la cosa mas horrible por la que pude pasar y lo unico que hice fue perdonarla y beber…me queria beber el mundo en alcohol para olvidar su traicion…no podia pensar en nada mas que en ella con otro.

Despues un embarazo y una perdida…me senti culpable por eso al poco tiempo descubri que no habia sido por mi culpa que ella lo hubiera perdido…lo habia abortado…por que su amante no queria engendrar un hijo…

Sobrevino la peor de las borracheras y toque fondo…casi muero…Stear le ayudo si no fuera por el ahora no estariamos juntos…

Candy se sentia tan mal por ver el dolor reflejando en sus ojos…queria consolarlo…

El tiempo me ayudo y ahora estoy bien…me divorcie despues de una buena suma de dinero la tierra se la trago…-dijo el castaño mientras intentaba sonreir…-y tu Candice cual es tu historia…

Esa noche hablaron de todo lo que la vida les habia quitado y de lo poco que apenas les regresaba…un futuro juntos…

No lo sabian…pero no solo tendrian sexo…habria mas…tal vez mas…

Candy siguio con su vida…no olvidaba esa noche llena de pasion…de fuego…de sexo…dios se sentia tan bien…ahora habia tomado la vida en sus manos y era otra despues de esa noche…

Terry ahora estaba metido en sus negocios al 100…viajaba con frecuencia por toda norteamerica…su vida era otra…ella le habia ayudado mucho…y ahora podia ver la vida con otro ideal…

Quien diria que una noche de sexo sincero y puro…traeria un cambio radical en alguien…

Un cambio que los acercaba a la felicidad…

Son cinco meses desde la ultima y unica vez que estuve contigo…lo bueno dura poco…-se dijo mentalmente Candy mientras terminaba su ronda…era hora de partir a casa…habia sido un dia agotador…un dia cansado…

Entro a su oficina y se saco la bata…tomo su bolso y sus lentes…partio con breves hasta mañana…subio a su coche y fue a su departamento…

Ahora ya deseaba llegar a casa…ya no decia a mi sola y triste vida…ahora sonreia y disfrutaba…

Paty estaba sorprendida por el cambio de su amiga…no sabia a que atribuirlo…pero le gustaba que estuviera contenta…

Candy estaba sentada en el balcon, el aire fresco mecia su cabello…era tan gratificante sentarse ahí con un café…sonreia como boba acordandose de el…

Amor…no…gratitud…si…-gracias Terry…

Candy miraba con alegria a su mejor amiga bailar su primer vals de esposa…

La verdad es que formaban esos dos una de las mejores parejas que pudiera conocer…se amaban en verdad y se complementaban mas bien que nunca…

Ahora su amiga Annie salia con Archie y parecian ir bien, por lo menos siempre estaban sonrientes…

La pista de baile sono con esa cancion que a ella tanto le recordaba a Terry que ironia tan pesada…bebio de su copa de champagne y sonrio…

Escuchaba a todos cantar… _You…..Your sex is on fire_…y ella no fue la excepcion…

Y una voz procedente de no se donde le acompañaba _Dark of the alley… The breaking of day…Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving…_

Era terry…dios su corazon galopaba intensamente…era el despues de un año…la jalo y la llevo a la pista como todos los que ahí sonreian…

Tal vez ello no comprendian el significado que para ellos representaba esa cancion…gratos recuerdos…

You  
Your sex is on fire

Subio los brazos al cielo y el sonrio junto con ella…era maravillosa…y el una aparicion divina…

Dark of the alley  
The breaking of day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving

Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying

Bailaron al ritmo de la musica sin importar el que diran, sin las consecuencias de nada…

You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Te he echado de menos y volvi por todo…-dijo Terry mientras la atraia a el y la besaba en medio de la pista…ella solo atino en subir sus brazos al cuello de el…

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

Candy sentia que flotaba y era feliz por eso…si el volvia por todo ella sin dudarlo se lo daria…sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

You  
Your sex is on fire  
You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Creo que no resisto mas…vamonos…-dijo Terry mientras la jalaba del brazo, caminaron con prisa y tomo el bolso al paso…se besaron con pasion en el ascensor…se desnudaron en el carro y se unieron toda la noche sin contemplacion…

And you  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Ya no te iras…?.-

Nunca mas Candy…nunca mas…-

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este songfic, particularmete esta cancion me inspira mucho para escribir escenas de pasion…me encanta…me indican si les gusta…espero pronto subir una historia de estos personajes…saludos…


End file.
